<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storm-Stranded by Josh89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698873">Storm-Stranded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89'>Josh89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>April 2020 Daily Prompts: Quarantined Quests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>April Prompt Challenge, F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Storms, Thunder and Lightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Savard and Serana take shelter from a sudden thunderstorm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>April 2020 Daily Prompts: Quarantined Quests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storm-Stranded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt fill for r/fanfiction's April Daily Prompts (Quarantined Quests), Day 3: It is, in fact, a dark and stormy night.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Run for shelter!”<br/>
A flash of lightning burst from the clouds, striking the ground nearby as the two travelers darted across the open plain. The slighter of the two, a hooded young woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties, stumbled slightly as the two splashed their way across a small stream, but quickly caught herself.  Quickly thanking the Divines that the map they used was magically waterproofed, her companion quickly unrolled the map, staring down at it for a few seconds before nodding and rolling it back up, returning it to his bag. “Greenspring Hollow is right ahead! We can shelter there until the storm ends!”<br/>
“Thank the Divines we cleared it out recently, then!”<br/>
The two put on a burst of speed as they splashed their way across the storm-drenched grassy plain, and were soon crouched beneath the rocky overhang, in the same hollow they had just been talking about. The woman groaned in exasperation, pulling the hood of her cloak back to free her medium-length black hair and glaring at the man crouched a couple of steps beside her, who had removed his helmet to reveal the face of a young elven male, who looked to be maybe five years older than her. “This is all your fault” she grumbled.<br/>
“My fault, Serana?”<br/>
“Yes, Savard, your fault. I warned you that it was a bad idea to use a full power Storm Call shout in the middle of an open plain, but you just didn’t listen! You were so excited by the prospect of getting to try out your new ability that you just couldn’t resist!”<br/>
“We were being attacked, Serana! What else was I supposed to do?”<br/>
The vampire girl scoffed, pursing her lips to blow a strand of damp hair out of her eyes before she replied. “We were being attacked by three bandits and a wolf! We could have easily just taken care of them with a couple of attacks, but you just had to go and start a whole thunderstorm! Talk about overkill…”<br/>
Both jumped as a bolt of lightning struck the ground just outside of the rocky overhang, and quickly darted further back into the hollow, crouching down on some of the deer pelts that lay strewn about the small rocky area. The storm’s noise was lessened somewhat in the back of the hollow, meaning they could actually hear themselves speak without having to constantly shout at each other. Savard nodded and held his hands up apologetically. “You’re right, and I’m sorry. The desire to try out my new ability got the better of me and I should have saved it for a special case. Like using it against a dragon or something”.<br/>
“Yes, you should have. Now thanks to you we’re stuck here until this storm blows itself out”.<br/>
Serana sighed in exasperation, before gesturing impatiently to Savard. “That rain has drenched my armor. Can you pass me one of those changes of clothes from your bag?”<br/>
Savard nodded. “Sure. Yellow or blue?”<br/>
“Your choice. You should probably get changed too. I would hate for you to catch a cold”.<br/>
Savard nodded, tossing the vampire one set of clothes and keeping one for himself. Even though she was annoyed with him, honestly, there was no-one that he’d rather be storm-stranded with than Serana…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>